A Christmas Present
by Katherine March
Summary: Harm meets someone he has been missing for ages on Christmas Eve. Fluff. Oneshot. H/M


**AN: Happy Holidays to everyone! Just a little fluff I wrote for Christmas. Reviews are love.**

 **XXX**

It was going to be a cold and lonely Christmas this year. Nothing to get excited about. Long gone were the days when presents under the tree gave me such joy to think about, and just hearing Christmas carols made a smile break out no matter how bad the day. If I told my friends that I was alone tomorrow Bud and Harriet would drag to their house. I could experience the joys of sticky fingers and lots of food. But they were having a small family occasion and I didn't really feel like bringing my grumpiness into their happy day. So I continued my trudge down to the wall. Same as every year. Except this year felt meaningless.

Snow fell slowly in front of my face. Drifting into a thick white carpet that covered the pathway. I wandered slowly towards the wall where I knew my fathers name was inscribed. I took my time, remembering all the memories I had of him. I was not alone. People milled around, remembering their loved ones, mourning another Christmas that they wouldn't be around for. As I approached the wall I searched for his name. My fingers automatically reached out to touch the inscribing. As though I could let my father know I was thinking of him.

After a while the chill began to pierce my jacket. I looked away from the wall, and began to think about tomorrow. My Christmas alone. Suddenly my eye caught a bob of blonde hair walking past me, someone on their way home. I looked closely, always hoping to see a certain face. The face of someone who had disappeared many years ago. My heart however continued to long after them, and my hope never dimmed of bumping into them again. But as the woman turned around, her sharpness reminded me not of the woman I was searching for.

I started the steady walk back up to the road and to my car. Dreading the cold and lonely apartment. Snow kept falling.

What happened next didn't actually happen suddenly as you might presume. I noticed the blonde bob. But hey having just been disappointed I turned away. I wasn't starting that old goose chase again. But then I heard her voice.

"Harm?"

At first I couldn't believe it. I had daydreamed this moment so many time I had begun to hear her voice everywhere. There was no way that the girl of my dreams was standing right behind me. But still I turned around with only a slight hope that it was indeed her.

"Meg?"

I could still be daydreaming. But there was that mischievous smile, blonde bob and blue eyes widened in surprise. "Harmon Rabb it is you!" Next thing I know her arms were around my neck and her smell invaded my senses. "Oh I have missed you sir".

I laughed happily. The joy of finding Meg again overwhelmed me. "Sir?" I smiled so wide my jaws hurt, "I thought we agreed you could call me Harm?"

She stepped out of the embrace. "Harm". She almost danced with excitement. "It has been to long". She looked almost wistful.

I just took her in. Hair as blonde as always. A little older, but still looked like the Meg of old.

She smiled and I remembered Texan pizza and runaway convicts. Somehow on this cold day she dragged a smile out of me that made all the loneliness and regret wash away.

"Too long Meg".

She grinned at me. "Well Harm you going to invite me for hot chocolate?" She shivered suddenly. "Or are we going to stand out in the cold smiling like lunatics forever?" Unconsciously she ran her fingers through her hair.

Suddenly I realized that this in fact wasn't a dream. I had thought about this happening so often, it was hard to accept that this moment was reality. And then I realized I had been caught up in my own thoughts too long and Meg was looking concerned.

"Harm?"

I snapped my attention back to her face. "Want some hot chocolate? I think I could rustle something up at my place." Please say yes I thought. Please.

Meg cocked her head. "Sounds good sir".

I let out a sigh of relief I didn't realize that I had been holding in.

It must have been louder than I thought judging by the adorable little smile on Meg's face. Her cute nose crinkled.

Hastily I added, "Don't want to loose you again".

Meg smiled sadly. "Not if I can help it sir. You are stuck with me". She looked to him as if she had more to say but didn't want to.

But he wished she would go there. It was hard to transition to I love you...I have always loved you. Which was all he wanted to tell her. He pursed his lips together so that the words wouldn't spill out. Instead he chose to put his hand on her back and lead her away from the wall.

 **XXX**

Laughing Harm Shut the door of his apartment behind himself. The warmth was welcoming after the cold of Christmas outside. Meg gazed at his apartment with curious eyes. Smiling at the old pictures of them and her brow crinkling at how close Mac stood to him. She took in the changes Harm had made to the apartment himself with an appreciative eye.

"You like it?", Harm gestures to the apartment.

Meg's lips quirked. "Looks like you sir."

"I shall take that as a compliment".

Meg ran her fingers over his counter. She swallowed, undecided if she was going to be the one to take the first step or not. After all these years hoping Meg realized she finally had the opportunity to tell Harm how she felt about him. The truth.

Harm himself was thinking just the same thing. He knew that this was the time to make his move. Something he should have done years ago. A mistake he regretted deeply.

"Meg..." Harm started but she spoke at the same time.

"Harm".

They laughed.

"Ladies first". Harm smiled at her. It was a nervous smile.

Meg looked around Harm's apartment, wondering how in hell she was going to tell him. Maybe she should wait. "Nothing sir".

Harm felt like the moment to tell her had just passed. Like an unspoken tension had entered the room unbidden and very unwelcome. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. "Hot chocolate?" Without really waiting for an answer he began to rustle up two steaming cups of sweet and warm hot chocolate.

As he handed her her cup she curled her fingers around it appreciatively. The warmth sending tingles down her fingers. "Thanks sir".

He smiled. "Harm, remember?"

She smiled at him as they sat down, "Harm".

He looked at her. She was slightly nervous, gripping her cup as though it would tether her here. He wanted to freeze the moment. To wrap her up and keep her here with him. Forever. But how did you tell someone something like that? Hello just seen you again, I love you. No. That was weird. But at the same time he didn't want to waste time. "I really missed you Meg".

She looked at the longing expression on his face when he said those words. Her lips quirked up into a smile. "I missed you too Harm". Then she giggled. "Look at us sentimental buffoons".

Harm laughed. Meg always knew how to dissipate the tension, to make him feel comfortable. "What have you been up to then Meg?"

And then they talked and talked. Shared moments that had happened since they left. They laughed and cried together. The time sped by, and several cups of hot chocolate later found them sitting next to each other just enjoying each others company. Soaking in the moment.

"Meg?" Harm sleepily spoke.

She turned to face him. "Yes Harm?"

He showed her his watch. "Merry Christmas". And with that he kissed her.

At first she was shocked, then she was kissing him back. It was better than she imagined.

Parting a little Harm whispered, "I love you Meg".

"I love you too Harm". She leaned into him again, but he pulled back.

Looking her seriously he gazed into her blue eyes. "Never leave again".

She smiled at him. So adorably Meg. "Never. You are stuck with me forever Harm".

Harm grinned, "you are the best Christmas present ever".

"Of course I am Harm".


End file.
